Fidelity
by Tagny
Summary: Yet another tabloid surfaced about my husband and best friend. “Sounds like a date to me.” I said, venom dripping from the sentence. “Don’t worry Sora it's no big deal. We're just friends.” Mimato/Taiora/Sorato 98% T rated M for safety.Pic link in profile
1. Screaming Infidelities

-1

Author's note: So my cousin got me obsessed with this show in a matter of hours. She put the movie for me and I was hooked. After her telling me about all these fan fictions I decided to write one of my own. Now this my first real fic so yeah...go easy on me.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm a broke sixteen year old girl. Do not sue.

_**Dashboard Confessionals - Screaming Infidelities**_

_I'm cuddling close  
To blankets and sheets  
But you're not alone, and you're not discreet  
Make sure I know who's taking you home._

by Tangy

Sora

It was there again. Yet another tabloid being surfaced about my husband and best friend. Utter bull. Or so, I desperately hoped. Well it is the tabloids after all. I was walking down the block just minding my own damn business when I stopped at the local newsstand to the picture of my best friend Mimi and my husband Yamato looking deeply into each others eyes.

This is getting so old. You think people would get tired of hearing all this.

I just kept on walking. No point continuing the abuse. Rumors started about five months ago, shortly after Matt started working on same drama fest that Mimi starred in. They were both lovers in the movie, which as such I really don't mind.

At first I must say it did strike me as odd when both my husband and best friend were sharing romantic scenes together, especially because he's a rock star not an actor. But I understood why he had to do it.

It was after all, mega publicity for the band, and publicity was always needed.

I was okay that my best friend, since junior high, was sharing deep passion kisses with my husband. And at first I was even okay with all the tabloids being about how Matt was cheating on me with Mimi, knowing all too well it was fake.

But there's only so much abuse a girl can handle.

Day in and day out I saw a new picture of them. He gave her the same look he gave me. In every single picture!

I kept on telling myself that he wouldn't cheat on me. I kept on reassuring myself on how much he loves me, and how we've been dating since we were fifteen.

I cried many nights.

My friends would tell me I'm crazy, that Matt would never do that to me. I just laughed at there faces. Please he is a rock star! Many times Tai would have to shake me down, yelling at me while I wept, reminding me how much Matt loved me and that only a complete idiot would dare cheat on me. I just continued crying. It did me no good.

That's when my possessive side took over. When before I used to call once a day, now I'd call three times a day. I screamed at him every time I saw a tabloid. I called his friends in Hollywood, trying to make sure he was kept on his toes.

I wanted to be with him every waking minute.

I guess I got to Matt's boiling point because after two weeks of my stalker attitude he went off on me. He told me how much of a pest I was being and how he needed his space. I cried saying that he had enough space, we were oceans apart and hung up the phone.

Broken hearted, helpless and alone I ran out of my house. I honestly didn't know where I was going , I just ran. I followed where my legs took me. It was an hour and a half of running when my legs stopped.

I looked up noticing the long black gates and high tech security system. I was at Tai's house.

I pressed the white button that allowed me to speak to security. I stated my name and they quickly let me in, knowing who I was.

Tai came out quickly to greet me. He didn't even ask why I'd come to him in the middle of the night. All he did was hug me. While giving me a warm hug he stopped and stood inches away from my face. I felt my cheeks instantly go red.

He just narrowed his eyes at me and asked me if I've been crying. I looked away, hoping my blush would disappear. He took my chin, this time making me stare at him. I softly admitted I had been, explaining him the reason why.

He now did the third unexpected thing that night and held me. He hugged me tightly running he's finger through my hair. I was in shock, in utter and complete shock.

It took me a few seconds for my brain to register what was happening. And when I did, I started crying. But I wasn't crying over Matt, I knew that. I was crying because the first time in three months, I felt completely loved.

I stayed in his house that night, sleeping in the guest room. Matt called me a day later to ask for forgiveness. I gave it to him. I mean what's the point of fighting with him.

After that, I didn't look at Tai the same, I couldn't. Tai is my best guy friend. It's funny. Everyone tells me that people from the opposite sex can't be friends for long due to the fact that at one point or another they'll think about each other in a sexual way.

To those people, it's utterly true, but my situation is a bit different than the rest. Taichi and I have been friends for as long as I can remember, and growing up I had the biggest crush on him.

It wasn't until I was fourteen going on fifteen when I finally got fed up waiting for him and decided I should give up. When I was fifteen he finally decided to come my way right after Matt's concert. I still remember how my heart did its flip flop motion at that moment, I was so happy. I could have said yes, maybe I should have but right and there I wanted to make him suffer. I wanted him to feel like I did for all those years.

I told him I was trying to keep myself available, because I wanted to date his best friend.

Wow that must have kicked him were it hurts. I had baked Matt cookies to give him luck but made it seem as if was a way to reassure him that I was going to go on a date with him. I acted all innocent, asking if he was mad. He assured me he wasn't. Then I told him, I'd make him cookies too.

The problem was that I never really liked Matt and was extremely nervous asking someone out for the first time, even if I really didn't like him.

I was going to turn back, but that's when Tai did something really unanticipated and pushed me into his dressing room to ask him out.

Matt gladly accepted my date proposal. But fate wasn't on my side that day because while on the date I realized how great of a guy Matt was, not only friend great but really really great.

After that date we had three other and I fell in love. We continued dating over the years and at twenty we had a small wedding. I was happy and well but all through that I always had a missing feeling.

I never really knew what it was until Taichi and I spent our first night together.

I don't know how it happened, it just did. We had been friends since we were children, I never knew sex would come into the subject. Maybe it was loneness? But can I really blame Matt for this?! I don't think it would be fair.

Mostly because I've had these sick fantasies about this since I was thirteen bloody years old! To be honest I knew it was bound to happen eventually. Having Tai's long fingers caressing at my stomach, slowly making their way downwards.

It's him. The only man in the world that makes me feel so wanted and loved. It's the feel of his hands, the way he moves them, making me feel like I'm the only women in the world. It's the way his intense chocolate brown eyes stare into mine, making my body melt slowly in his gaze. But mostly it's his lips. His wonderful gift from Kami. The ones that make my body ach and shiver from excitement just thinking about it. I love him.

And now I'm a twenty-four-year-old women, that just got out of work and is headed to her house. I took a small bubble bath, trying to relax my body, but my body had a mind of it's own and wasn't content with simply relaxation.

It wanted Tai.

Getting out of the shower I called Tai asking if I could come over. He gladly said yes, and I got ready to visit my lover. I wore my red T-shirt and a white and pink skirt, a little girly but I know he likes it when I show at least a little of my girly side.

I'm the scum of the earth, I thought as I left my house to go "visit" my husband's and mine best friend. The drive there was endless, making me want he's touch more and more. Driving up his quarters, I quickly parked my BMW and literally ran to the front door.

I didn't even let him greet me before I pounced on him giving him a deep kiss.

He picked me up, putting my legs on his waist and begins to move us upstairs to his bedroom, never once taking his lips off mine. Kami I need him.

When we finally got to his bedroom, he switched from kissing my mouth to slowly sucking on the skin of my neck. I softly moaned, turning into jello in his grasp. Enjoying the sound which escaped my mouth he continued to suck on the tender skin.

I simply enjoyed as I played with his brown locks. After what seemed like hours of kissing, he slowly plopped me on his bed and stripped me of my shirt.

I kicked my strappy sandals off and helped him undress by taking off his pajama top, leaving him only with his boxers.

My hands directly go to his chest, feeling how toned it is. Nobody would have guessed it but Tai has the body of a super model. Soccer does wonders. He smiled as I ran my fingers all over his chest and abs, kisses me and pushed my upper body to the bed. He begins to play with the ruffles of my skirt, his hands making it's way to my inner thigh.

"Tai" I mewled weakly, making him aware of my obvious excitement.

He just smiled wickedly, showing me he was going to make me suffer with anticipation. Painfully slow he moved upwards, giving each piece of naked flesh butterflies kisses.

When he finally got to my face, he simply looked deeply into my eyes. For a moment or two that's all he did, just kept that intense gaze at me but as soon as I licked my lips he caught my tongue and we began to kiss once more.

He makes me feel so loved.

"I love you Sora Ishida."

"I love you too Tai Kamiya."

.

One of the best things about the sexual relationship I have with Tai is how long he makes everything last. We spend hours at it, leaving us both breathless, tried, and completely satisfied from our previous engagement. The afterglow that we both share is the greatest though. We lay together, his arms wrapped around my body tightly, leaving me feel safe, protected and loved.

He always does this after we make love. Partially because he probably knows how it makes me and partly because it makes him forget the great treason he was making to his best friend.

Most people don't get how holding each other in the dark, not saying a single word makes us forget, but it does.

There's not a sure way of explaining it but laying there, being held so tightly by one another makes both of us think of us and only us. We forget about all the skeletons we have in the closet and focus on ourselves.

It's been nearly two months of doing this and although it should have ended with the first night it didn't. Now our bodies have gotten accustomed to each other, and crave for it daily. I was suppose to end it all yesterday night. I though about it long and hard and I wanted to end it. It wasn't fair to Matt, and although it would kill both Taichi and I, I wanted to end the relationship with Tai.

When I told him over the phone he sounded so down, but as always tried to keep a happy mask on. I was determined, but fate once again decided to mess with me.

All day I was craving for Tai's touch, but I just pushed it away. I went to the bathroom nearly five times today to splash cold water in my face. It didn't work. I even stayed at work a little later to try and assure myself I won't call Tai as an act of desperation.

I left work at nine. I decide to walk, my house is four blocks away and the streets of Japan are always so crowed with cars at that time. While passing the corner I saw in local newsstand Japan's most well read magazine 'Celebrity Eye Candy.' On the cover of the magazine there was a picture of my husband Matt and my best friend Mimi with the same look on his face.

Mimi smiled happily as she gingerly put her hand on Matt's shoulder. That was the last straw. If Matt can screw around with my best friend then why should I care if I'm screwing around with his?

Now I know what you're thinking, I only slept with Tai because I'm mad at Matt and honestly it's not true. I'm not that kind of person. I made love with Tai because I loved and needed him.

Even if I would have stopped yesterday, I would always want him back. No other person in this world makes me feel the way he does, not even Matt. To tell you the true, Matt and I didn't have as much sex in our relationship as most people think we did.

The only time I could even think we had more than eight times a week was when we were finally married. I wanted to say celibate until marriage so anything before that was a no-go. And counting that we only had so much sex because it was extremely fun, new and the plain fact that he was very good at it despite his inexperience, he always did manage to leave a less than subtle vibe that he was up and ready to go at any time. That and the inevitable fact that I was married to one of the attractive men around here, if not the whole world. Or something along those lines. It could never really remember the quotes from those fashion magazines.

But, despite it all, my body never yearned for Matt's touch the way it does for Tai's. We rarely ever made love, we had intercourse. It's as plain and simple as that.

Of course I did very much enjoy me and Matt's nights tossing around the old hay stack, I just don't get the same affection when I'm sleeping with Taichi. With Matt I would get one-hundred percent but with Taichi I get one-hundred and thirty, if not forty percent.

With Matt, as the time progressed, our flame began to fade. The kisses became dull and unmoving, his touch no longer had any affect on me, and we stopped making love. The sex became more routine than anything else, and that was just the problem.

It was sex. Nothing but sex. No passion, no quivering, no heat. Just two bodies slamming against each other until we both got tired and decided to call it a night. Then why do I get so mad when I think Matt and Mimi are together, you may ask?! Because I'm still his wife that's why! I'm human and I am not immune to human emotions like jealousy. I still love Matt, I just don't love him that way anymore.

And I'm not planning on leaving Tai behind and pretend this never happened. I love him deeply and want to spend the rest of my life with him. But before I can do that I have to tell Matt.

I tried to move a little from underneath Tai's body but I was finding it very difficult, so I had to do what any person in my situation does. Wake my lover's ass up!

"Tai."

"Mmm, what is it Sora?" Tai mumbled hoarsely.

"I need to talk to you."

"Why?" He groaned, obviously not wanting to move from our comfy position.

"It's about Matt." He shot both eyes open and got off from me. Sitting Indian style, he smiled, showing me he had my full attention.

"I was hoping we could tell Matt about us and then afterwards start a relationship of our own." Tai looked at me wide eye.

"You're not kidding me, are you?" He asked not believing what I just said.

"No, I'm not kidding…" I reassured "…I really want to be with you. He'll be coming home in two weeks." He smiled brightly at me in that moment, moving closer to kiss me. I smiled back, accepting his tender kiss. It lasted a few seconds and when we were going for another one, I noticed the sun coming up from the now pink sky. I stopped midsection and automatically looked at my watch.

"Oh no, it's seven already! I need to go." I was getting up when Tai grabbed my shoulder and plopped me back down to the bed.

"Where?"

"To my house of course! I need to go home and change for work. Not to mention take a shower."

"Uggh," He answered annoyed. "Can't you just take a shower here and wear the same clothes you were wearing yesterday?"

"No you dummy. Those clothes are not work clothes, they're more like park clothes. I need to wear a suit or something. I do make a living selling the clothes I wear, you know. If I wear that to work, the tabloids will have a field day!" Tai rolled his eyes at my last comment, crossing his arms.

"Well sorry Queeny. I didn't know how much of a idol you were! Where's the old Sora I knew that didn't care what shirt she wore as long as it was clean? Kami, you're just as bad as Mimi. This is what I get for wanting to be with you some more."

I winced when he finished. So much for him liking my girly side. But, I felt bad for yelling at him, when all he wanted is to be with me.

"Tai…" I said halfheartedly. "I do want to be with you, but I'm a grown women now and I need to work. Honestly I don't care what I wear but in the career I'm in I have to. I make money this way. And I am so not like Mimi!"

"Then why the hell did you choose this career? I mean you're a much better tennis player than you are a designer. Seriously I've seen some of you're work" He mocked, putting on a sorry expression. "I have no idea how you become famous."

That last comment earned him three large bumps on hiss head.

"Oww!" The exclamation echo through the mansion as he held his minor injuries. "I was just kidding!" Staring at him, I smiled meekly. "I didn't go professional because I hurt one of my tendons while playing a match. You know that. Money was short at the time and I needed a job. Mimi was a model at that time and got me that paid internship at the designer's cooperation she was the spoke's girl for. I started drawing sketches, people liked it and in time it just grew. Apparently I brought back _Tomboy Chic_."

"Oh, I'm sorry to bring back bad memories Sora."

"No it's okay Tai…" I said trying to take the sadness away from my face. "I'm pretty happy as a designer. I like it a lot."

Tai smiled at me as we kissed. I got up and Tai slapped my butt on my way to the bathroom. I quickly put my clothes on, said bye to my lover, and got into my car. Driving, my cell phone went off. It was my husband.

"Oh hi baby, how's it going." I asked fidgeting with the steering wheel.

"Great, what are you doing?"

"Oh driving to work…" I lied. "…You?"

"Oh I'm getting ready to take Mimi out to dinner."

My foot hit the break. I might have caused a small accident but I didn't care.

"WHAT!!"

"Chill Sora. I'm just going to take her out to a pre-birthday dinner. Since I'm Mimi's only real friend in this country, it's just going to be her and me." Matt tried to explain.

"Sounds like a date to me." I said, venom dripping from the sentence.

"Don't worry Sora it's no big deal. We're just friends." I rolled my eyes. Whatever it really wasn't that big of a deal.

"Okay Matt have fun with Mimi tonight. And no I don't mean it the way it came out." I could hear Matt laughing over the other end of the line.

"Damn. Oh well, I guess there's always next time." I bit my tongue, trying to keep myself from saying anything I might regret in the future.

"Okay, bye Matt." I didn't let Matt finish before I hung up the phone.

"This is just peachy."

A/N: Nine pages. Done, wow and that just took...six hours. How time flies. Please review.


	2. All My Best Friends

**Disclaimer:** Yeah if I owned Digimon do you really think thing would turn out the way they did in the second season? I mean Matt an ASTRONAUT? You've got to be kidding me. I think the creators just pulled that one out of there asses.

**A/N: **I know everyone wants to know what's going on in the story but this chapter as well as the last are showing you some relationship dynamics before we get to the good stuff hope it doesn't disappoint next chapter will be up soon.

This chapter will be different from the last mainly because of the characters and their situation, everyone is not in the same state of mind.

**READ NOTE PLEASE!!**

**Editors notes**: So Yeah hi everyone I'm imanariatii or Ari the authors cousin, I'm just putting this up to let everyone know how sorry I am that it took so long to post the chapter, it's just the story has been tweaked a bit and there were some things I had to fix without help from Tagny (your author). Since she has very limited access to the internet I will be the one posting/editing her chapters (which should not take long if I can get a hold of her ). Artwork for the first chapter is up on deviantart so if you want to check it out go on the profile page for the link. Also I'd like to give thanks on behalf of Tagny to those of you who reviewed the first chapter, believe me she went giddy every time she saw a review.

**THANKS**

_**Less Than Jake- All My Best Friends Are Metalheads **_

_Do you know about her strength in convictions  
or how she puts all her faith in religion.  
Did we take the time to really discover,  
how little we know about each other._

By- Tagny

--Matt--

"Nice talking to you too honey."

I hung up the phone, throwing my cell on the passenger seat. Well I should have known not to mess with her. It's been nearly a year since Mimi and I have been working together. We're both the leading characters in a movie.

Ah, I can still remember the day when my agent called, asking if I wanted to be the protagonist in a blockbuster hit. I turned her down quickly, stating that the mere idea of me acting was sending chills up and down my spine. I thought I could save America from my acting skills, but she kept nagging on and on about how it would raise CD sales by a landslide. And after two weeks of constant nagging, I gave in despite all my instincts telling me to do the opposite. I came to the shoot the next day, feeling surprisingly well and energetic.

That is until all thoughts of a nice working environment came to a screeching halt, along with the thought of me actually enjoying myself at work.

She was there.

I had just found out that Mimi was going to be working with me, and to top it off our characters were a bit too close for my comfort, and sanity. I really don't know what I did to deserve this, God must hate me.

Great.

The best part about working with my annoying little friend is that apparently now the tabloids are coming out. Now I had to not only deal with the princess over here, but I also get a nice earful whenever my wife sees a new tabloid.

Joy.

So now I had to handle my wife going green on me and her annoying best friend. But don't get me wrong, it's not that I don't like Mimi. I like her, I do, I really do.

I would just like her more if she were mute.

But all in all she is my friend. So that being said, it's the reason I'm parked in Mimi's driveway, waiting for her to come out. I stayed five or six minutes patiently waiting, but after that I got tired and went in to go fetch her myself. I walked to her front door, opening it. Yep the moron left it open again. She is seriously going to get robbed one of theses days. Walking inside the main hall, Jackie, Mimi's maid, frowned at me and asked me how I got in. I simply rolled my eyes and pointed to the open door.

She blushed slightly, obviously being ashamed of not having that taken care of. It most likely wasn't even her fault, knowing how absent minded Mimi is, the twit probably left it open while talking to me on the phone.

However, considering how many times this has happened, Jackie should have expected it.

She moved me from the hall to the "family room." It was right next to the kitchen so I helped myself to some German chocolate Mimi had brought from her Ski trip last week. I was cramming the last piece inside my mouth when Mimi walked into the room, smiling brightly and twirling around as she came in.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Mr. Ishida. Come to grace me with your presence on the day before my birth?" She sang happily.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"Mimi shut up and lets go. I want to make it to the restaurant before I turn thirty."

"You're so mean Matt. Gosh, just because you're not getting any doesn't mean you have to be an asshole to me on my pre-birthday. If it helps, do you want me to call Sora and ask her to be more willing next time you go back to Japan."

I could put a fire engine to shame with how deeply I blushed. I tried to choke something out, but all I could think about was the different type of ways I could kill Mimi, especially now with that she had smug smile plastered on her face.

"I-I, my love life is none of you're concern! And I have you know that Sora and I have great intimacy. Very often might I add!" I stammered as I watched her nod her head, the same smile as before. I scowled. This is way too personal.

"Is that so? Well that's not what Sora tells me. You know, you shouldn't lie to you're wife's best friend, considering I probably know more than you think." With that she parted, skipping merrily to the front door, leaving me fuming.

Bitch just left and didn't let me say anything in return. She knew just how to push my buttons, even when I'm trying to be nice! Stupid bitch. I should just leave here to rot and skip the restaurant. That's what she deserves after what she said.

"Come on Matt lets go already!"

My thoughts were interrupted by the very girl I was cursing out.

"I'm coming DAMNIT!!" I stomped all the way to the car, my day going sour because of my supposed 'friend'.

"You took you're time." I scowled, opening the door. She sat down humming a tune a couldn't make out, while looking out the window.

I was still furious and completely opposed in talking to her. So I decided to let my mind wonder freely, as it drifted to the face of my wife. There was always something about her dark cinnamon eyes that made me feel at peace. She was the stableness I needed in a relationship and a good friend. She's supportive, friendly and best of all level-headed. Sora is my better half, the one I desperately needed.

"Yeah you mind if I put something on? The silence is unbearable." I shifted in a unsettling manner in the car, annoyed that my peace was disturbed but continued to keep my eyes on the streets.

I felt heat in my cheeks as I was thinking about Sora, so I'm probably blushing, and I'll be damned if she saw me. She'd mock me first and then try and snoop around, asking why I was blushing in the first place.

"Yeah sure, whatever." She reached for the radio and put a crappy pop station on. I looked at her astonished. Yeah, I'm gonna put up with that shit.

"Oh my god!! It's my song!!" She cranked the radio full blast, reveling Avril Lavigne's most annoying song yet. Hell to the fuck no.

"Hey! Hey! You! You! I don't like your girlfriend! No way! No way! I think you need a new one! Hey! Hey! You! You! I could be your girlfriend! Hey! Hey! You! You! I know that you like me! No way! No way! You know it's not a secret! Hey! Hey! You! You! I want to be your girlfriend! You're so fine, I want you mine, you so delicious! I think about you all the time, your so addictive! Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright! Don't pretend, I think you know I'm damn precious! And hell yeah I'm the mother Fucking princess! I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right! She's like so whatever. You could do so much better. I think we should get together now, and that's what everyone 's talking about! Hey! Hey! You! You! I don't lik-..."

I turned off that so called 'music' Mimi was singing off tune to. I'm starting to wonder, does she do this just to annoy me?

"Thank God I did that! Not only do I find Avril repulsive now, but you just had to go sing her stupid song along with her. I think my ears are still bleeding. Besides what kind example does that bitch give out, huh?! To go steal other women's men. Home-wreaking whore."

"Hey I was listening to that!!" She said trying putting the radio back on. Luckily that damn song wasn't playing anymore. God loves me that much. "Well there you go, now the song's done and I don't have anything fun to hear. It's just a song loser, it doesn't mean anything by it. And stop exaggerating, I have a great voice, I just sing off tune to piss you off."

"Well then it's working." I turned the radio on to the best station there was, 34.3 ROCK. Papa Roach was on with 'Last Resort.'

I was humming happily to the lyrics when I turned my head right hoping to see a pissed off Mimi and surprisingly enough I saw her head banging to the song!

WHAT!!

"Why are you head banging? And most importantly why aren't you upset that I put a rock station on?" She turned to me, hair disheveled from head banging.

"Oh I love Papa Roach!! They're one of my favorite bands!" I stared dumbfounded at her, blinking a few time. Did I hear correctly?

"What are you talking about?! You hate rock, and you only listen to crappy soda pop songs, nothing even seemly heavy."

"What are YOU talking about?! And F.Y.I, I love rock, and actually know a lot about it." I scoffed, mocking her.

"Is that so princess? Then what's you're favorite alterative rock band?" I mused. My ass she knows or even likes real rock.

She probably can't even figure out what alterative rock is. "Oh, and let's leave Life House out of this, shall we?!" She merely smiled at me.

"I wasn't going to mention Life House, Ishida. But in respect to my favorite band, I really can't choose but I think it's between S.O.A.D and Linkin Park. System of a Down makes me feel intelligent while Linkin Park is just kicks ass! Of course System of a Down is more metal-alternative, but it's still clings the same roots of it's alternative brother." She stated smiling her usual annoying childish smile.

I stared at her flabbergasted. This was so…AWFUL! Hell no, she is not allowed to like rock! Knowing her she'll find a way to ruin it for me somehow! I just kept driving the car.

"You know what, lets cut this discussion short. I don't think my mind or heart could handle another shock like this."

"Oh Mattie boy, it doesn't matter if I know and like rock." She said acting sympathetically.

"This could be the thing that brings our friendship closer together! We both now have a common interest!!" A happy sequel escaping her at the end of the sentence. I merely turned to her, aggravated.

"Everything I ever knew was a lie! Who knows what's next?? You're favorite color might not even be pink!"

"Well actually-"

"Wait! Don't answer that!! Let's just go to the damn restaurant then go home and get on with our lives." I could see by the corner of my eye that she was rolling her eyes at me.

"Gosh Matt who would have thought you were such a drama queen?! Oh turn right here." I did what I was told, my hands working on their own. But as soon as I did I regretted it. Why the hell did we get off track of the restaurant?!

"Matt just keep going straight and then on the farthest corner make a left, then a right, then another right."

"Where are we going! We're going to miss the reservations I made at Le Rouge S'est Levé !"

"Good because I don't feel like going. Instead I want to go to the carnival!" Mimi says with one of _those _smiles.

"But I made those reservations months in advance!! And they'll need to close the whole damn fair just to ourselves for us not to get hassled but all our fans and the paparazzi!!" I exclaimed irritated. I really can't believe this women!

"That's why we'll be in disguise. And by the way what's wrong with your accent, aren't you suppose to be French Ishida? Oh stop here. I'm sure in this store we'll be able to find good disguises!"

Mimi hoped off the car and went inside the small store. I slowly made my way inside, grumbling all the way. As I walked in, I saw Mimi with a cart full of things. Oh no it my worst nightmare! Going shopping with Mimi!

"Oh look Matt I found all we need and then some. I even bought everything while you were getting out the car!"

Damn she's good.

She gathered and brought everything in less than five minutes! If it wasn't Mimi we were talking about I would think it was impossible. I looked around the cart and saw hair dye.

HELL FUCKING NO!! I grabbed the strawberry blond hair dye and gave Mimi a blank expression.

"What the fuck is this!?"

"Oh that its part of you're disguise!!"

"Hell no!! I'm not dying my hair!" Mimi winkled her nose, pouting at the same time.

"Don't worry it's not permanent. You can wash it off like that!" She said snapping her finger while smiling.

"No, hell no! I am not putting anything on my hair! Do you know how much my do is worth? NO NO NO!!"

"Oh please Matt spare me the drama, and it's just for a few hours! Can't you do this teeny tiny little thing for me, it is my birthday?" She gave me sad puppy eyes, slowly whimpering.

"It's your pre-birthday Mimi." I corrected. She kept her sad eyes on, her lips now pursed. "Well it's my birthday somewhere."

"Where?!"

"Like Japan." She kept the expression on the upper part of her face still innocent and sad like a lonely pup. But the lower part of her face was smiling smugly, her arrogant smile not fitting with the rest of her face. I was about to shout out some more obscenities when her smile stopped. At this point her face just looked pleading.

Damn my kindness.

"Fine." She smiled brightly and rushed me inside the bathroom with the cart behind her. I looked wide eyed at her.

I knew she was easy but this sudden and uncalled for. Besides I'm married and to her best friend matter of fact. No morals these days.

"Wha- what are you doing. You know I am married and happy. I don't want to sleep with you, especially not in this dinky old bathroom. If this is the way you show your gratitude, I could think of other more umm suitable ways you could repay me." She just rolled her eyes, ripping the dye kit and turned on the faucet.

"Get you mind out of the gutter Ishida, I brought you here to dye your hair. Might as well do it fast because the sooner we're in disguise the sooner we can go to the fair! Besides do you really think I would sleep with you. I value myself more than you think asshole. Now kneel down and put your head in side the sink, we don't have all day." I kneeled down like she told me to, scoffing really loud while doing so.

"Please Mimi don't go with this whole saint crap. Everyone knows you've screwed half the male population in California!"

"Oh really now. RINSE!!" She yelled, putting my head inside the sink full of water. I choked on the clear liquid, my body squirming in her grasp. After a few seconds she pulled my head back out, smiling sweetly. "Lets put on the dye now before your hair gets dry again, okay." I merely glared at her still coughing.

"You evil whore. Are you trying to kill me!!"

"Is it that obvious?!"

She put the dye on me, telling me to stay put while she wet her own hair. She reached for her dye packet when I noticed the color she'd chosen. You've got to be kidding me.

"Platinum blond? Why did you chose that color for you're hair?"

"Well we are in disguise and I wanted to have your color of hair for a change, you know since you're switching to mine and all."

"I DO NOT HAVE PLATINUM BLOND HAIR!! This is all natural baby."

"Hey I don't know that for a fact." I stared at her with a blank expression.

"You've known me since I was twelve."

"Hey you could have dyed it from even then. Oh that rhymes…" she stopped to think about it "…well sort of."

"You are crazy you know that!! Someone so stupid isn't even worthy of me talking to. And that so doesn't rhyme. Idiot!" I saw her shrug and continue putting on the dye. Damn she can't not talk to me! I'm suppose to be the one not answering to her! Retard. I look through the cart some more and found a bra inside. I held it up in the air, waving it like a flag.

"Nice you finally decide to wear one of theses." I saw her blush and rushed over to grab it from my hands.

"Give me that! I'm only buying this because it's a push-up and if I go totally Paris Hilton blonde then I might as well get bigger boobs." It took a lot of will power not to laugh at her face, but I just settled for a sly smirk.

"Your finally you're going to have a bust line! I can hear the hallelujah bells ringing from the sky. "

"Hey I do have a bust line! I just don't go flashing it around like the rest of the women. And even if they weren't big, at least I'm not like most women in tinsel town that waltz around with what the doctor gave them!!"

"Yeah whatever." I kept my eye on her. She made me get out of the bathroom, saying she needed to change. After what seemed like hours she came outside, looking like a completely different person.

Her normally long strawberry blonde hair was Gwen Stefanified and held back by a small hair pin. Her hair color made her look pale and almost angelic, very unlike her usual demonic self.

Her makeup was different too. She normally didn't wear any to go out and now she it looked as if she had caked some on.

"You know, I think the clown that you stole the makeup from wants it back." She looked soured at me, huffing a strand of hair out of her way.

"I'm not wearing that much makeup! All I put on was lip gloss, eyeliner and a little bit of mascara. Consider in girl world, I'm barely wearing anything, you're just used to seeing my face with absolutely nothing on it."

"True, but you could wear a little less eyeliner. You look like on of those dolls little girls have, you know the ones that scare you at night."

"Porcelain dolls?! Oh god Matt you really are something. Besides I'm only wearing eyeliner on top, you know to make myself look a little like old Gweny. I eighty-six the red lip stick. I don't enjoy any dark color on my lips unless it's for a very special occasion."

"Yeah whatever lets just go before the fair closes." Damn this idiot, although I must say she does look slightly cute.

Slightly.

Like starving dog cute. The kind you might share a bone with so it wont die. But if Mimi was really a starving dog, I would have second thoughts about giving her anything. We got in the car and drove to the fair. During our ride there we got into another radio fight, but then both settled in a variety station. At the fair, no one recognized us. It's amazing how a change in the color of your hair can make you look so different. And sunglasses, well for my case anyways.

"Oh Matt lets go on the Ferris Wheel!! I want to see how little everything looks up there!" I gulped, backing away. No, I'm not going there.

"Can't we just go on the bumper cars?" I asked nicely. Maybe if I'm nice she'll forget about the wheel of death. But all she did was pout and pull me closer to ride.

"NO Mimi!! You know how I'm afraid of heights!"

"Oh come on Matt, it's a slow ride and if we go now, we can see the sunset at a high altitude!"

"Mimi, I don't want to go. And besides even if I was willing to go, we'd never see the sunset up there. We'd be waiting in line when it goes down, so lets just forget about it!"

She gave me a nonchalant look.

"Matt, do you really think I'm gonna wait in line like the rest of the people? No dear, I'm cutting in the front."

"Oh really?! Look I'll make you a deal. If you can successfully cut in line in less than ten minutes then I will go in whatever ride you want."

I took out my hand for an agreement.

"Deal." She said shaking my hand. "But you don't know what you just bargained for." And with that she left towards the front of the line.

I kept a curious eye on her, wondering how she was going to approach the matter. She kept walking back and fort, swinging her womanly shape. After a few second you could see most of the males surrounding her stalked her every move. She took notice immediately to the man in the very front. Walking up to him slowly, I saw her talking to him, biting her full dark pink lips as she gave a "dazzling" smile.

The man she was flirting with was no charmer. He was a short, middle aged, balding, chubby looking fellow with a nasty over-comb. His long sleeved shirt was smeared with various amounts of ingredients, while he had more jewelry than a pawn shop. As I said once before, he's no looker.

But beside that Mimi was still twirling her hair, smiling softly and occasionally touching his shoulder.

I didn't like the way he was looking at her, it was the way a wild animal stared at it's prey when it's about to fest. But she just continued flirting, using her girlish charm to get what she wanted. I watched as she touched his shoulder once more, and skipped towards me, a large grin plastered on her face.

"You disgust me you know that."

"You're just jealous because you weren't born with my charm or striking good looks. Now lets go before the sun sets." She grabbed my hand pulling me inside the ride.

I saw the chubby man's smile turn into a sorrowful frown when he saw me approaching the ride alongside Mimi.

When we got inside the ride, I put myself in the farthest corner to shed myself for the chubby man's view.

"I'm guessing that Mr. Chubby Man didn't know about me?!"

"Now why would you say that?"

"Because he's giving me death glares."

"Oh… right. Well look at it this way, at least now you have someone that can't take their eyes off you!" She quipped, giving me her brightest smile yet. I blankly stared at her, not really knowing if she was doing this because she thought it was funny or she was actually serious. I was about to open my mouth to argue when Mimi got a hold of the sleeve of my jacket and stared into the pink and orange sky. I rolled my eyes, this girl has had everything her heart's desires since she was born and she gets excited over the sun setting.

"Mimi, it's not a big-"

"Shush it's coming down." She whispered quietly, placing her index finger to her mouth when I spoke.

We sat there and watch for a few minutes. I must admit it was pretty watching the sky change different colors.

The soft pink sheet that hovered over the sky was gradually making its way to a thick mauve silk embedded with countless white gems.

But I don't gush over it like Mimi does.

She doesn't do it with words much, but the expressions her face made when we were watching, as if it was her first time. Maybe it was the twinkle in her eyes, but she really showed she was enjoying herself. Mimi sighed as we got out of the ride, babbling about how pretty the sky was.

"Mimi, it was just a sunset. It's not really a big deal." I stated in a matter of fact way. "Happens everyday."

She stopped walking and turned to face me. She had on the most serious face, sending a cold chill down my spine.

"Just because something there all the time, doesn't make it any less special. The sunset gives a sense of beauty to children who really need it." Her stoic expression melted away for her usual warm smile. "It helped me a lot as a kid."

I looked at her a bit bewildered. Why would she need it? She was born with a sliver spoon in her mouth? All her life has been easy.

"You know what just forget what I said. I was just rambling."

I didn't answer her. I just stood there and blinked once, twice before she took my hand was lead me to another ride. Mimi, she's such a weird girl. And did we just have a heart to heart or a blinking contest? And if so, I Won! She stopped pulling me and gave a small squeal.

I was so caught up in thought, I didn't notice the ride the birthday girl picked out for us. I looked up and saw hell itself.

"No Mimi, I can't. I-It wa-as bad enough I had to ride the Ferris Wheel, Now This!!" I stammered uncontrollable, fear making its way around me. I just saw the height of the roller coaster and nearly left.

"But Matt you said that if I got someone to let me skip in line, then you'd go on any ride I desired. And I want this one. Plus it's not even really fast, and you'll have me there to ride with you!" I looked at her, fear clearly visible in my eyes.

"Mimi, no I-I can't. I can't." She held my hand and hugged it tightly whispering in my ear: "To bad Matt you're going on it."

I rolled my eyes. God it's not fair. "Mimi I don't want to." I saw her pushing her bra up, trying to reveal some skin through the open fabric of her shirt. "Okay I'm ready for another one."

"No Mimi you're not going this time. I hate how they look at you, you're not a piece of meat." I saw by the corner of my eye that she was smiling.

"If we're going on, then I think I should do the seducing." I walked towards the front of the line and saw a startling brunette beauty. I walked in front of her and tried to make conversation.

"You know, you're the most incredibly beautiful women I've ever seen. You must not be real, for no person has skin that glows as bright as yours. You're probably a celestial maiden." I saw her fidget and turn crimson. Well if I thought she glowed before.

"Are you talking to me sir?" She said meekly. I simply gave a suave smile and cupped the bottom of her pale face.

"Of course. Do you see anyone else here with beauty that matches your own?" She raised her head a bit, giving me accesses to see her midnight blue eyes.

I gave her the best boyish smile I could muster and I saw her flush spread.

"I'm um Michelle. What's your name?"

"Matt." I answered quickly but then mentally kicked myself for it, thinking she can pin two and two together.

"Oh that's a nice name. Umm do you want to ride with me? I have no one else to go with, so umm will you?" I smiled brightly.

"Yeah of course, I just need to go get something, okay." I saw her nod her head, and I left towards Mimi. When I got to Mimi I saw she was holding herself, laughing hysterically.

"Hey guess what? I got this really pretty girl to let my cut in line. I just said some sweet nothings and she told me to skip in front of her! This is so easy!!" I saw Mimi still laughing. "Mimi why are you laughing so hard? What's so funny?"

"Oh no I just saw some guy flirting with this other guy. And I don't think it was intentional." My eyes widen as my lips moved to a smile.

"Really who is he?" She looked at me once more and laughed harder.

"YOU!!" I looked at her incredulously.

"What? What do you mean?" My eye was twitching and I felt my stomach drop.

"Didn't you see his Adam's apple. Gawd and you even touched his chin while looking _**deeply**_into his eyes! I thought you were gonna kiss him!!" She mocked. I just stared at her. My stomach turned and knees went weak. 'Oh My God I just flirted with a guy!!'

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Mimi giggled more, resting her head on my shoulder. She was probably tired from laughing.

"Don't worry Matt, he was a very pretty boy." I glared at her, pushing her away from my shoulder. She stumbled a bit from the shove, but regained balance.

"Hey don't get mad at me just because you flirted with a boy. Relax, it's no big deal. Now lets go ask the cross-dresser for the skip." I rolled my eyes. No way in hell I'm I going there again.

"No, lets just wait here like normal people. The line isn't that long anyway."

"Awww Matt." Mimi whined. "Lets just go! It's no big deal! Come on! Plus I bet he'll feel hurt if his knight in shining armor didn't come back to swoop him off his feet and give him an everlasting passionate kiss" She pouted her lips, quivering the bottom one.

I glare red-hot daggers at her, hoping for dear life looks could kill. "No." Her pout deepened as I rolled my eye and left to the nearest food stand. Only food would cheer her up now.

"What do you want!" I yelled.

"Everything!!" She hollered back. Ugh should have known. Mimi is what you would call a black hole. She can out eat both me and Tai, maybe even put together.

So I went to the sweets first and got some chocolate for me, and candy apples and cotton candy for Mimi.

Then I left to search for pizza, hotdogs, and nachos. I came back in line with the goods.

"Here Mimi, there's three slices of pizza, an ice cream cone, two candy apples, the biggest bag of cotton candy there was, four hot dogs and a large plate of nachos for you. And three chocolate bars and a slice of cheese pizza for me." She smiled at me, happy with the choices.

"Man what a great snack. Can you hold some of it. There's a lot." I grabbed some of her things as I watched her slowly eat.

That's the thing with Mimi, she takes her time to eat but somehow she always finishes her food in a matter of seconds. It's just one of those mystery like how always in the movies the bad guys is walking and the victim is running, very fast, but the bad guy still manages to catch up. About half an hour passed since we finished our food and we finally got inside the ride. And not so much to my opinion or fears, we sat in the front of the roller coaster.

"Umm umm, Mimi, if I don't make it out of this I want you tell Sora I love her and give Tai my CD collection. He always wanted it. Oh and give Joe my "special" movie collection and Izzy my magazines. And as for T.K he can have my guitars. Wait…yeah he could have my guitars, he is my little brother after all." She looked at me, rolling her hazel orbs.

"Oh don't be a baby Matt. You'll be fine. Here you can hold my hand. " She chirped taking my hand and folding it with hers.

I don't really know why but my cheeks started to feel hot. I was embarrassed.

But before I could think more about it the ride started, and fear made it's way to the pit of my stomach again.

The machine was making it's way up and I felt my hand squeezing Mimi's. She smiled sweetly and tried to relax me.

"Don't worry about it. It's going to be fun, just relax." The giant machine plunge downwards and right back up again, sending flutters all over my stomach.

I turned to see Mimi and she had both our hand up in the air screaming at the top of her lungs.

The ride went to a stop, slowly making it way up again but when we got to the top it stop halfway leaving the riders upside down.

Mimi was hooting and cheering like the rest of the riders, while I hyperventilated. Seconds later it regained it speed and took us though one more loop before the ride ended and the people in it got out for the future riders. Mimi stretched when she got out smiling and began the interrogation.

"So how was it." she asked in a bubbly voice.

"Fine." She cocked an eyebrow, staring at me.

"It was fun wasn't it?"

"Yeah it was okay. You know I think I want to leave the fair, it's getting late." She scrunched up her face.

"I don't want to go home yet. Plus it's only ten. " She wined once more. I simply replied with a sly grin.

"Who said we were going home?!" She cocked her head slightly in a cute manner.

"What do you mean?" I continued smiling and ushered her towards my black Vanquish.

She turned the radio on and both agreed that the rock station would be best. 'Make Me Bad' was playing and Mimi began head banging. I still find it weird, but it's nice…kinda.

"I love this song. It's my favorite from Korn, right next to 'Beating me Down'. She began to sing, this time finally not off tune. It was…cool.

"I am watching your eyes and follow my salvation. There's so much shit around me, such a lack of compassion. I thought it would be fun and games (it would be fun and games) Instead its all the same (its all the same). I want something to do. Need to feel the sickness in you…."

"You know the song pretty well." I complimented.

"Oh yeah thanks." I turned the corner, reaching our destination. She grinned from ear to ear.

"Oh Matt, you took me to the most wonderful place ever!" She hopped out of the vehicle and ran inside.

"Wow, I knew she liked Denny's, but I didn't know she'd liked it this much." As soon as she walked to the counter, I saw all the waiters turn pale. "Oh My God It's The Beast!!

Mimi smiled waving to everyone. "Hi Pedro!!"

"I take it you've been here before." I looked at her, seeing that we were still in disguise. "Do you always wear the same disguise?"

"Yup once. I was hungry that day. I only had three snacks in the whole day. And no I don't but I did wear my hair like this last time I was here."

"Oh. I'm guessing you devoured you're food if you're making all of them piss themselves like that." A meek women lead us to our table, never looking into our eyes, or really speaking to us.

"Look all I did was not give them a big enough tip. That's about it. Now they insults me in Spanish calling me a monster or a man. Especially the guy Pedro." She pointed out a tan young man, with curly brown hair. " He always calls me _La Bestia _or_ Puta comilona._"

"Oh." I wrinkled my nose. "What does that mean?" She grinned softly. " _La Bestia _means the beast and _Puta comilona _means hungry whore.

My eyebrows furred and hands turned into fist. Asshole saying things like that to my friend. The so called Pedro took our orders while I glared heavily at him, not really making much of a difference now that I was wearing sunglasses as a way to conceal my identity.

"So what would you like miss?"

"Umm..." She pondered putting her index finger on her chin. "I'll have strawberry waffles, umm meat lovers breakfast, a vanilla milkshake, a ice cream float, a large cheeseburger with fries as a side dish, a turkey sandwich also with fries, ribs with extra BBQ sauce, and a cherry pie." The waiter stared at her, while I kept my glare. I know how much she eats, it's no big deal. You should see her when she's hungry.

"Wow, is that all for you?"

"Yep." She kept it nice and simple.

"Okay what will you order sir?"

"Um the same as here except no turkey sandwich or ribs. Oh and instead of a cherry pie make it a chocolate mud slide. Oh and a large bar of Heresy chocolate." I saw him fidget and try to say something. "Make it happen. Now go. Go." He nodded his head and moved away from our site.

"Oh Meems I bought you something." I reached to the pocket of my jacket and took out an average sized dull white box. It's a good thing I decided to wear my big jacket today, or the box wouldn't have fix in the pocket. "Here, this for you. I didn't have time to wrap it."

She reached for the box. "What is it? And why did you call me Meems? You haven't done that since we were umm…younger."

"Umm I don't know, I guess I just remembered and as for what it is, well let's just say I would have though someone would have given you one by now, but because they didn't I bought you one." She nodded and started shaking the box near her ear. "Oh it sounds shiny!"

"How can something sound shiny?" She shrugged. "It just does. Can I open it?"

"Yeah of course" She gave a bubbly squealed as she opened the box, and when she took out her gift she squealed even louder.

"OH MII GAWD YAMATO!! It's what I've always wanted!! She touched the pink diamond imbedded tiara, passing her fingers though the white gold.

"Like I said before, I really though someone would have given you one by now."

"Matt-" She spoke softly, almost in a whisper "Thank you so much, this is such a beautiful gift. And you obviously know me well, thank you so much." She stood from her seat, and came to mine, hugging me on contact. "Thank you Yamato."

"Yeah, sure. I just wanted to give you a good gift. I'm glad you liked it." She smiled warmly.

"Okay crown me." I got the small tiara and placed it on top of Mimi's head. "How does it look?"

"Great, it suites you." She smiled sweetly. "Oh I forgot something." I said remembering as I reached for my pocket.

"Okay Mimi, I'm about to give you something of great power, don't abuse it, for it might be the end of the world as we both know it…." I watched her roll her eyes. "Well my world anyways." "Okay stop quoting Star Wars or something and give me my present." Her smile dismissed a bit when I took out the two pieces of paper. "Here, these are for you." She took it in her hands and read it over, gushing on site.

"It's coupons for my hell. On one of the day of your choosing I have to call you your majesty whenever I answer you." Her smile turned from bright to wicked. "And the other coupon is for another day, I have to do one thing for you, whatever you say you want it to be…please don't make it bad for me Mimi."

She smiled mischievously, making me sweat. "Don't worry Ishida I won't. Oh there comes Pedro with our food." Pedro arrive at that moment with our drinks and breakfast.

"The rest is on the way."

"Thank you Pedro." He gave her a fake smile getting ready to leave.

"Have a nice time _puta_ and you too _come pelotas_." _Translation: Puta Bitch, Come pelotas Ball eater.(_It sounds more witty in Spanish.) Mimi glared harshly at him, me following her.

"_Se lo que dices estupido mal hablado!" Translation: I know you're saying, you stupid foul talker_. She exclaimed, fuming. "_Y quiero que me pidas disculplas." Translation: And I want you to ask for forgiveness. _Pedro's face dropped. It was absolutely priceless when he saw that Mimi could speak Spanish, and quite fluently might I add. He blinked at bit, still astonished then bowed his head.

"I'm sorry Miss. And I'm also sorry to your friend." He bowed his head once more and left. I stared at her bewildered.

"What did you say to him?" She was sipping her milkshake and was getting ready to eat her waffles,

"Oh that I knew what he was saying and I wanted him to apologized." She took a bite of her dish. "Did you see the look on he's face! It was so funny!" I smirked.

"Yeah I know." We ate our breakfast in a matter of minutes, and when Pedro came back with lunch, dinner and dessert, even the drinks where gone. We devoured the food, and left the restaurant leaving a not so generous tip. Mostly for what they've done to Mimi but partly because I never got my giant chocolate bar.

"Aw I feel great how bout you?"

"I think I have heartburn. I ate too much." Mimi scrounged up her face.

"Really? Cause I could really go for Subway right now." I rolled my eyes.

"You're a black hole Mimi. Plus I don't think Subway is open at midnight."

"Hehe I know." We got into the car and I started driving us home when Mimi asked to go to the arcade.

I agreed but only if we got to take off our disguise, I'll risk having to sign a few autographs. She nodded in approval.

We got to the mall and both went straight towards the bathroom. I tried to wash my hair, but the dye wouldn't come off.

"Damn." I walked out of the men's bathroom and quietly made my way to the woman's. I saw a very wet haired Mimi. I grabbed her but all she did was hit me in the stomach.

"What was that for." I let out, wincing in pain as I held my stomach.

"Oh Matt it's you. Sorry I though you just some random guy. Umm you do know this is the girls bathroom right?"

"Yeah, I just need you to get the dye out of my hair. The damn thing won't come off." She rolled her eyes, telling me to knee in front of the sink.

I did so and she began to wash my hair. She was almost done when she got a call in her cell.

--Mimi--

"Hello?"

"Hey Mimi, it's us! Happy Birthday!!" Mimi smiled, it was so nice that the gang called just to wish her a happy birthday.

"Aww thanks you guys! So how everyone? Is Sora, Kari, Cody, Ken, T.K, and Yolie there? I hear Tai and Joe in the background so I won't ask."

"Of course Mimi!" Yolie hummed, taking the phone away from Izzy. "We're all here, except for Ken and Cody. They don't get off work yet. And well as you know, Davis is in the world tournaments at this time. But he called saying he wishes you a happy birthday and that you look fine in that Vanity Fair magazine."

I chuckle, smiling softly. "I'll take Davis comment as a complement, seeing as yes it is true." I laughed some more, saying that I was just kidding.

"So where's Matt and whatcha doing girl? Wait let me put you on loud speaker."

--Yolie--

"Oh he's in the bathroom with me and I'm washing him." As soon as Mimi's words were heard, everyone's jaw dropped and our eyes immediately went to Sora. She just twitched, but then did some completely unexpected… she fainted.

"Hehe I'm just kidding. I'm just washing his hair because we needed to go in disguise." She laughed. "Hahaha I bet Sora nearly collapsed."

"Oh my Kami Sora! Mimi we need to call you back." I gasped, going to Sora's aid.

--Matt--

Mimi stood there, shrugging my shoulders. "What happened?" I asked, my hair back to its old golden blonde hue.

"I don't know, they just hung up."

"Weird."

As soon as we walked out of the bathroom someone approached us for an autograph. One turned into three, four and by the time we made it to the arcade we had a swarm of fans around us. We spent a good thirty minutes signing, talking and taking pictures with fans. I was pissed but Mimi seemed to enjoy it. When we finally stopped the signing, we started playing numerous car games.

"Oh, oh, oh Matt lets play DDR!!" I smirked.

"Are you sure, I'm pretty good and if I go against you, you'll probably lose in front of a bunch of teenagers."

"Oh is that so Ishida? Okay lets see who can play the best."

Making our way to the Dance Dance Revolution machine, I placed a coin in, chose the expert mode to the song "Butterfly" and began to dance. The start was easy as usual but after several minutes the course of the game became difficult. I kept my eye on the screen, high-pitched music surrounding us as I danced.

I missed a couple of times but still kept a great number.

"How in hell does that tiara stay on your head?!" I inquired hastily, looking at her.

She just beamed at me twirling a strand of hair. "It was made for me." I rolled my eyes and focused on the game, but most importantly the score. Onlookers came to see us, barely missing any beats. I heard them talking about us, the few girls there gushing over me while the many boys and even one or two teenage girls saying crude things about Mimi.

I heard whistles and cat hisses spat about the room, making me infuriated.

"Wooh baby shake that ass!!"

"Yeah sweet cheeks, move that nice little body of yours!"

"Shut the hell up you little twerp! You think its fun degrading women? Future wife beating assholes." I snapped, my irritation at them already growing strong enough to forget about winning the challenge with Mimi.

The teens stop the sexual harassment, bowing there heads in shame. I smirked victoriously, not even playing attention I was still playing the game when all of a sudden a jumping Mimi brought me back to gamer's consciousness.

She danced happily, squealing in utter delight.

"I won! I won!"

I looked at her in disbelief. When did this happen? I shot my head at the screen, the numbers calculating our scores.

I watched in horror as mine only read six-hundred-fifty-six when Mimi's score shot up to a whooping eight-hundred-three. She cheered herself in a joyful manner as the teenagers surrounding, oozed her with compliments and praise, mostly by the men population of course and some females that left me wonder.

The women or girls should I say moved to me, patting my back, saying what great of a guy I am for defending my friend, and some even trying to flirt with me.

There was an especially flirtatious girl that kept twirling her hair and bating her thick black lashes at me. She looked no more than sixteen, and she seemed to blossom to a beautiful girl indeed. Her curly raven black hair reached her lower back and emerald green eye shined when she bat her eyes.

Yeah she was pretty.

"You know Matt, I'm a big fan of yours." She stated seductively.

"Oh really now?!" I answered uninterested, peering my head up through the crowd of girls, trying to look for Mimi.

"Yeah, umm I have been since I was fourteen!" She leered.

"And what was that, a day ago." I murmured. I knew I was being an asshole but I really don't like girls trying to give themselves away. It makes me realize what kind of world we're really living in. I saw her face drop and eyes water.

Great, I'm officially going to hell.

I leaned over to her, trying to get better view of her face, and placed my hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry girly, but I just don't like girls of your age flirting with me, or any really." She crossed her arms, her eyes rolling. I chose to ignore it. "I'm flattered really, but I'm married and happy. But if you want, I'll give you an autograph?!"

"Oh really?! You're happy being married? Then why do I hear that you're cheating on your wife with that chick over there?!" She huffed angrily, pointing at Mimi.

"Yeah really happy. Besides, I am so much prettier than her, and I don't even need the mountain of make-up she wears to be still be better looking. I just figured that if you wanted to cheat on your wife, you'll do it with someone worth while. You know someone that will rock your world."

She smiled. My face reddened. Chicks these days.

"Girly I'm not cheating on my wife, that's just crap that the media makes up. And even if I was cheating on my wife it wouldn't be with a little girl like you, it would be with a women. Oh and you don't even come close to Mimi. Externally maybe, but Mimi has something you don't, self-respect."

And with that I began to walk away, leaving a very stunned little girl. That is until she stunned me right back and pressed her tiny lips on mine. My eyes widen as a million thoughts ran through my head.

Before I knew it, a sharp nail was driven in my ear and leading out the arcade's sliver doors. I yelped in pain, stumbling through the mall. Both me and my captive stopped at the bathroom, pushing me to the floor. Mimi of course, but boy is she stronger than she looks.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING??"

I looked at her dumbfounded for a few seconds, rubbing my sore ear when I finally answered.

"She kissed me and I was too shocked to realize what she was doing. It's not my fault."

She closed her eyes, fingers on the bridge of her nose.

"Do you know what the tabloids are going to do with you when they find out?! Not to mention Sora!! God why are all the pretty ones so stupid? I mean, are you reluctant to use your brain when a piece of ass come waddling around?! Sickening really! And let's not even elaborate on the plain fact that she's underage. What the hell Matt! Do you want to be labeled as a sex offender?! Oh no! You probably just want to be known as the next Michele Jackson or R. freaking Kelly!!"

She was pissed, a women on the edge. I hated when her shining smile disappeared for scowl. I shrugged, slouching my back and flexed my fingers agitatedly against my outer thigh.

"Are you done with your rant?"

"I wasn't ranting you pile of over-active hormones, I was looking out for you, idiot!!" She started again, berating me. I merely pretended to ignore her. "Do you want the press to have a field day with you? I mean, don't you care? Are you even listening to me?!"

I lazily rolled my head towards her, groaning as buried my face in my hands. "Yes! Yes I'm listening Mimi." I shot my head up. "But do you see the press here?! No I don't think so. The only problem here could be the girl, but I bet I could shut her up if I offered her some cash. I just need to talk to my publicist about this. I know I could sort things out if I catch that little girl's name." I stopped to look at Mimi in the eyes. She was still hostile, ears flushed from anger. Rolling my eyes I let my face settle into a smug smile, lowering my head to try to hide some of it's affects.

"Besides the fact that I have everything under control, I'm sorry, but I don't see how any of this is you're business. You shouldn't get yourself so bothered by something so trivial when it's really none of your concern."

I heard her clenched her fists, swallowing something hard in her throat. I swear I could have sworn the image of Mimi on the brink of tears, but it was a mistake since my eyes where still lowered to the ground when this would have happened. "You're right." she said coolly. "It isn't my business, Yamato. It's your life and you can fuck it up however you want." I looked up at her, only to find a plain white wall.

She had walked away. I got up expeditiously, searching the direction she left. I spotted her, stomping through the exit. She's fast. Running towards her I started yelling out her name, trying to get her attention. She kept walking as if nothing. Bitch.

"Dammit Mimi!"

By the time I finally reached her I was huffing and puffing for dear life, perspiration all over my redden face.

"Mimi, why the hell did you walk out like that!" I huffed out, bending over to catch my breath. "And you could have walked a little slower you know."

"Leave me alone." Her voice was icy cold. I tried to reach for her hand but was fought off when she slapped it away.

She turned to me, a stoic expression on. "I told you to leave me alone." And she began to walk again.

"Meems, what's wrong with you." She didn't answer just kept on walking. Fuck I hate being ignored. Reaching for her again, I grabbed her by the shoulders making her face me.

"Leave me alone you jackass!" She said in a whimper type of tone, while tears streamed down her countenance. "Why are you crying Meems?" I said a little more gently than I wanted to sound. "Is it you're time of the month?" Her cheeks turn crimson as her expression changed from downhearted to infuriated. Her hazel orbs burned with anger as they altered to a fiery scarlet tint. Oh no.

"Umm what I meant is uh.." I was cut short, losing all the air inside of me when her fist was shoved in my gut and knee in my private, harder than she's ever done it before. I swayed a bit, trying to breathe while maintaining myself up but ended up kneeling on the concrete floor gasping for air. I felt a hand rest on my shoulder, tugging at my sleeves as an indication to go up. I opened my eyes slightly, looking at the face of the frantic women that left me this way.

"Crazy bitch." She pinched my arm sinking her acrylics inside my flesh. I winced before shutting my eyes.

"Get up Matt, stop being such a baby." She uttered, pulling me up from the parking lot floor. I moved with her, not even opening my eyes.

When she stop moving, I shot my head up only to find her leaning forward trying to get me inside the passengers seat of my car.

"You know, if your fans found out you got beat up by me, it would be the highlight of the year." She giggled lightly as she started the car.

"You suck Meems." I said groggily right before I spun my head backwards and reposed.

"Yeah and you're a pussy Yamato."

I was in Mimi's house when I woke up. It was somewhere around three by the looks of it. I got up either from the uncomfortable backache, or from the loud music playing happy techno tunes. I laid my hand on my face, groaning at the thought of moving. I opened my eye lightly only to find a rapid moving Mimi, dancing to the upbeat song.

It wasn't until a couple of seconds of watching her dance when I realized she was playing DDR.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked hoarsely.

She stopped dancing, acknowledging me for a few second, and went back to playing her game. "What do you think I'm doing? I'm playing DDR, Ha and then you call me dumb."

I trudged out of her couch, swaying myself towards her as I kept myself covered with the large blanket Mimi had given me at some point of the night.

"I know that moron, I'm just asking why you're playing it at three in the morning?" She stopped and turned to me again.

"Well how do you know it three in the first place?!"

I sighed lightly, gesturing towards the large wooden clock. "Oh… well I just wanted to play Dance Dance Revolution."

"At three in the morning?" I inquired, folding my arms in a cocky manner. "Is that what you at this time of night? Because most sane people sleep, but maybe it just a trend that's going around or something."

"Yes as a matter of fact I do do this."

"Oh yeah really?"

"Yeah that's what girls do." She said. I smirked, hugging myself.

"So are you just gonna stand there smiling or are you going to join me. The last time you were interrupted so lets just start the bet all over again." I let go of the blanket and grabbed the extra dancing pad, hooking it on the PS3.

That's when I remembered what happened a few hours ago and I wondered why Mimi wasn't pounding me or even brought me to her house.

She even gave me a blanket and a pillow.

It wasn't till then when I noticed I was staring at her. It seems she noticed a long time ago by the looks of it. "Stop staring at me like that, you're starting to freak me out."

"Oh whoops." I glanced at her again, feeling a little bad for what I've said. "Um Meems.. I'm umm about what happened earlier." She faced me smiling softly.

"Don't worry about it Matt, I figure that if you're really nice to me you have to be equally as mean. You know to balance things out a little. Plus I got to hit you so yeah we're pretty evened out there buddy." Smirking I chose the expert on mines, when I remembered another thing. "Oh and thanks for dragging me in here and letting me crash the night. And for the pillow and sheets and stuff."

"Nah, don't worry about it. I mean how many times have you done this before?" She beamed as we both laughed. "Which in such is probably why the paparazzi and everyone else thinks we're sleeping together.." Our laughter subside a bit as we tried not to look at each other.

A very uncomfortable silence rained in. It lasted a minute until Mimi clicked her tongue and I started talking again. "So umm lets start the game then." Mimi nodded viciously.

"Okay but you're so going down." I joked, as a scoff left her mouth.

"Oh yeah right."

**Editor Note**: Hope you guys liked the chapter, just a reminder link to chapter one artwork on the profile page. Next Chapter Soon for you !!


End file.
